


Here

by FleshRemembers



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Volume 3 Spoilers, not really but just in case, this scenario is less traumatic than canon so it fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshRemembers/pseuds/FleshRemembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate take on the Five Word Prompt- 'I almost lost you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate take on the prompt "I almost lost you," and my previous work 'Regret.'

“Blake!” Yang yelled, running through the breaking corridors. The school was falling apart around them, Grimm roaming and attacking freely. The other teams were preparing to jump ship, but Blake had been nowhere to be seen. “I’m not leaving without Blake!” Yang had told them before running off. Its in the library she sees her, a knife-wielding White Fang goon atop of her, pleading to be let go. 

Yang’s eyes go red.

“Don’t you touch her!” Yang yells. Blake and the goon turn at the same time. Blake goes sheet white, mouth and eyes set in terror. Yang can see her mouth form a ‘No,’ but Yang cant hear her over the blood rushing behind her ears. 

She leaps atop the goon, pounding into him with all her might, anger stronger than any army seeing her on. Yang didn’t (and wasn’t going to) stop, until Blake pulled her off the now very beaten and very bloody body of the White Fang soldier.

“That’s enough, Yang!” Blake yelled, turning Yang to face her. Seeing the red fire in Yang’s eyes only diminish slightly, Blake cupped Yang’s face, leaning in close. “I’m ok,” she told Yang gently. “I’m here, I’m ok.”

Coming back to her senses, Yang placed her hand on top of Blake’s, eyes shifting from fire red to their natural amethyst. “Blake,” she croaks, voice shaking, “Blake, what happened? You were knocked down and I-I got so mad and scared-”

Blake pulled Yang closer. “It’s ok, Yang,” Blake spoke.

Yang looked back at the body, the knife he previously held now thrown a few feet away. Eyes brimming and shining, Yang puts her head on Blake’s shoulder. “I almost lost you,” she whispered.

Holding Yang to her, Blake said gently but firmly, “We can’t focus on that now. We have to get out of here.”

Remembering where they were, Yang lifts up her head, blinking away the relief that threatened to spill. She puts her fists together and smirks, energy coming back to her. 

“Ready to kick some butt, babe?” she says pluckily. 

Blake rolls her eyes but smiles. “You bet,” she says. And together they exit the library, ready to take on whatever comes their way.


End file.
